The Fox and The Tiger
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Based during the Adamantium process. Victor and Kayla have a short talk. Implied V/L and L/K


_**Warning: **Some OOC'ness_

**The Fox and The Tiger **

It wasn't supposed to be like this, they had a good thing going for them. They were secure in their future and they didn't have to worry about trivial things like incarceration, food and other basic necessities. Not to mention they didn't have to worry about people's judgment filled with dogma and ignorance while people looked down on them, not just for being what they were but for the fact that their bond wasn't limited to just brotherly affections.

But no!

His brother, who he fought for, protected and taught how to hunt and survive just decided to just walk away. Away from him! Away from what they had! Hurt clouded his vision turning it to rage. He wanted to tear someone apart; he couldn't do that to his brother right now because he was getting the procedure done to him within an hour or two.

And the only other person who was in the room with him was _her_. The little fox who managed to trick the wolf into falling in love.

The wolf who was originally his!

She looked uncomfortable around him. Victor couldn't decide whether it was his claws or who he was that bothered her. Perhaps he came up during pillow talk or something. Snorting to himself as he thought, _Now that's a conversation. 'Hey babe, guess what I used to fuck my brother.'_ His eyes traveled up from the table where he carved various shapes with his claws he couldn't help but look at her and in his stomach he felt disgust swell up in him along with repulsion.

"Tell me somethin', when you two fucked did he always take you from behind?" Victor mocked, sneering cruelly at her. The whole room's temperature seemed to go colder with the resentment that these two seemed to share, completely contrasting how sunny it was outside. It truly was a good day to be outside, not that Victor was picky with the weather he liked pretty much every season. But he unfortunately was stuck in this room, and agreed to stay until Stryker comes and assigns the next mission. He wondered who it would be, Wraith or Dukes. It didn't matter to him, they both were traitors and there was only one way to deal with traitors. And that was death.

Jimmy however may have betrayed him, but it was a minor acting out. His brother will be brought back into the fold, after all Jimmy was an animal just like him.

"Why is that important to you?" Kayla asked icily, she was only putting up with this for her sister. Betraying a man she loved for her sister. Family was everything; it was something the monster in front of her should be able to understand. If he understood things like that anymore, he was more animalistic then a person both mutant and human alike should be. He was wrong in everyway, Victor's little brother was so much better in her eyes. More of a person yet still had that wild edge to him that couldn't help but hold people's attention in a room both negatively and positively. She loved him, she loved her sister. She wished there was another way.

"Easier to pretend you're someone else." Victor said as though it was a common fact that everyone knew. He turned his attention from the frail in front of him to the table again finishing his carving which made no sense to anyone but himself. He hated how she smelled; wrinkling his nose in disgust he put the last finishing touches to his carving. Stryker no doubt would have to replace this table again.

"It burns you up, doesn't it? That your baby brother had the balls to leave a corrupted group, make a life for himself that's outside of the usual growl and claw lifestyle with you. Or is it that he managed to make that life with someone other then you." Kayla hissed out, she didn't actually mean to say such a thing even though to her it was the truth. It was just who she was saying it too, that was the problem. She knew this won't end well if someone doesn't intervene.

"_You miss it Jimmy?" Victor asked his brother, they were sitting in a WW1 trench and had their cloths soaking wet with water and mud. Victor was having the time of his life._

"_Miss what?" James asked, looking over to his brother for a moment before glaring at another soldier. Victor made a note to who Jimmy was glaring at and noted what he heard; he'll make sure he disappears in the future before anyone else could get to him first._

"_Howlett Mansion, that so called normal life?" Victor mused, he for one didn't but he was curious on whether or not his brother did._

"_No. Why would I?" James asked calmly. It was the answer Victor was hoping for, it just proved to him as many times when they were hunting down a deer or killing soldiers like cattle to a slaughter. They were animals. They belonged in this lifestyle and they belonged together because they were the only two of their kind._

That soldier that commented on his claws was found dead the next day, barely recognizable.

Glancing up at her, he glared with a soft snarl twisting his lips into a sneer. He wanted so badly to spill her blood for real this time, to make sure she suffered and screamed bloody murder before begging him to kill her in any way he so chooses. And oh, would she die horribly. That thought alone made him chuckle darkly, he saw her stiffen.

"You really don't understand, do you little fox? What kind of animal you laid with for six years, he's just like me little fox. A killer as wild and strong as I am, and he would have gotten bored of that lifestyle of chopping wood and laying with a frail night after night. Eventually you will be nothing more then a faceless memory filed in with all the other whores he's slept with." Victor chided cruelly as his claws itched to cut into her body.

Before anything could be said, Stryker entered the room.

"Logan has escaped, the bonding was complete." Stryker stated calmly, he noted that neither of them was aware of the time passing. Which was a good thing, and it helped that he soundproofed the walls so they wouldn't hear the alarm going off. It kept them out of his way. He indicated that they should leave, handing Victor a file on who to get next.

Right before that damned frail left though Victor saw her linger for a moment before turning around and saying to him,  
"If that's the case, Mr. Creed? What would that make you?" She didn't say anything else, she didn't have to.

Victor snarled angrily at her, the next time he saw her she would suffer! Letting out a roar he lashed out at the room, venting enough of the anger so he could function on the mission. Which usually worked, but the sheer thought of the fact that she implied that he too was nothing more then a nameless whore in Jimmy's memory kept his anger rising steadily.

He will make her pay! And in full!

After fifteen minutes Victor found himself walking out of the building to a helicopter that was going to take him to see Dukes and Wraith who lived near each other in Vegas.

Climbing into it he looked out and saw her standing there with Stryker, he waved at her.

Maybe he'll skin her, hang her skin on his wall like a hunter would fox fur.

**Authoress Note: **The following isn't a snarky remark to the reviews, it's simply my opinion and why I consider Logan's inner animal a wolf rather then a wolverine.

Wolverine's inner animal is actually a wolf, not a Wolverine despite his namesake. I go by the Comic in that regards, and in "Wolverine Origins" written by Jenkins, Kubert and Isanove Logan is shown running with a pack of wolves as well as howling. Logan is only called Wolverine because for one it sounds better then Wolf or anything around that as well as because in the comics he's small (5 ft 3") and mean like a wolverine. In the movies he takes Wolverine because of Kayla faking her death with Victor's help.

Thank you "Miss_Kitae" for catching my little typo. And I repeat the beginning of my authoress note, the little section I gave is simply the opinion I gone by and I read somewhere that his inner animal was a wolf despite the namesake. But, to each there own I suppose. (not trying to sound rude so i'm hoping that I'm not sounding rude).


End file.
